Typically, ripper mounting arrangements for mounting rippers onto machines are made using weldments that have been formed from multiple sections of metal being joined together at a metal working facility. In some cases, these ripper mounting arrangements may be configured for use in mounting a single ripper. In other cases, these ripper mounting arrangements may be configured for use in mounting multiple rippers. However, when individual sections are fabricated and joined to form the ripper mounting arrangement, or at least a portion thereof, a number of process steps carried out, for example, zones between individual sections that require welds may be less than optimum to achieve the best possible cost effectiveness in respect of value chain management at the metal working facility for the produced ripper mounting arrangements.
In addition, owing to design constraints and other considerations, if the ripper mounting arrangement for mounting a single ripper and the ripper mounting arrangement for mounting multiple rippers have different configurations, the metal working facility may require separate process lines for producing each type of ripper mounting arrangement i.e., single ripper mounting arrangement or multiple ripper mounting arrangement. These separate process lines could, in turn, lower the cost effectiveness of the material working facility in producing the different configurations of the ripper mounting arrangement over the separate process lines.
Hence, there is a need for a ripper assembly and a method for manufacturing the same while overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.